headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Whatever I Am, You Made Me
"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" is the third episode of season five of the vampire television series True Blood and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. The episode first aired on HBO on Sunday, June 24th, 2012. Synopsis Tara is unable to deal with being a vampire and flees from Sookie's house. After sparing the life of a woman on the side of the road, she seeks shelter with Sam Merlotte who gives her ample supplies of Tru-Blood and locks her in the walk-in freezer during the day. In New Orleans, the Authority continue to interrogate Bill and Eric about Russell Edington. They have the two vampires outfitted with iStakes - trigger harnesses strapped to their chest, which can impale them remotely. Roman Zimojic of the Vampire Authority appoints Steve Newlin as the new public relations director of the vampire coexistence movement. He is referred to as the "new" Nan Flanagan. Salome tries to coax information out of Bill and Eric independently and has sex with each of them. Meanwhile, Nora Gainsborough is tortured at length with a UV device. Andy Bellefleur becomes the laughing stock of the Sheriff's office when a nude picture of him appears on Facebook. Debbie Pelt's parents come to Bon Temps looking for her. They consult with Sheriff Bellefleur, who tells them about finding Debbie's missing car. , Fangbanger.]] Arlene tries to get Terry to open up about his past in Iraq. Terry wants to, but cannot. He tells Arlene that he must leave Bon Temps for a while to resolve this old matter. Arlene says that she will not wait for him. Sookie goes to Fangtasia and begs Pam to help her take care of Tara, but Pam refuses. Sookie blasts her with her Fae energy powers. When Pam sleeps, she dreams of San Francisco in the year 1905, where she worked as the madam of a brothel. She recalls meeting Eric Northman for the first time and how she attempted suicide in the hopes that he would turn her into a vampire. Jason Stackhouse reconnects with his old high school teacher, with whom he has had a sexual relationship with in the past. The two rekindle old flames, after which Jason feels immediately guilty. Jessica Hamby goes to a clothing store where she smells the blood of a patron. The scent is overwhelming and unlike anything she has ever smelled before. She tries to follow the man, but he evades her. Hoyt Fortenberry goes to Fangtasia dressed in traditional fangbanger Goth attire. He has two fresh puncture wounds on his neck. The demonic power that once infected J sus Velasquez takes control of Lafayette. He pours a gallon of bleach into the gumbo he is preparing at Merlotte's. Lafayette shakes off the effect and dumps the poisoned soup before he has a chance to serve it. Tara leaves Merlotte's and finds a local tanning parlor. She breaks in and lies down in a tanning bed in an attempt to destroy herself. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links ---- Category:2012 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Episodes with plot summaries